Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of Internet technology, and more particularly involves a recommendation method and device.
Description of Related Art
With the development of Internet technology, users can obtain increasingly more Internet services from websites. In the process of users browsing websites to select Internet services, a website recommendation system plays an important role and especially targets those users who do not have clear demands, as they may directly select Internet services recommended by the website recommendation system. Currently, websites have their own recommendation system for recommending Internet services to users.
The typical technique of recommending potential users to Internet service providers is to select users who have had direct behavior dealings (such as clicking, browsing, or purchasing) with the Internet services provided by the Internet service providers and recommend potential users to the Internet service providers. However, the number of users recommended by this typical method is often limited and the user coverage rate is relatively low.